Somewhere Out There
by Rane Aria
Summary: Kagome`s old childhood friend comes by for a surprise visit….but it didn't mean a trip back into time! Did it?
1. Default Chapter

Somewhere Out There  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------ All Characters don't belong to me, just Remi ( Enjoy the read. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sun shined down upon Tokyo city, to bad for the person walking with a huge backpack and wearing all black and sweating "Shit, this really sucks" The person in black grumbled as the trudged to the shine carrying a heavy backpack. They looked up and smiled as they "finally" reached the shine, happy to find drop they're load upon the steps of the shine.  
  
They took a few breathier before they started again. When the sound of running footsteps brought they're head up. "Remi Your Back!" Sorta yelled as he jumped into Remi arms "Hey kid long time no see, how have you been?" Remi ruffled his hair as she smiled down at him. "Good! Man I have so much to tell you!" Srota laughed as he started to help with the heavy backpack. "Oh? Your sister finally got a Bf?" Remi Laughed as they started to the house.  
  
Kagome sighed this time around wasn't easy, she was glad that she was home, she sighed this time Inu-Yasha wasn't happy that she was leaving so early, he didn't have much to say after she say "sit boy" and hit the ground. She laughed to herself as she threw the heavy backpack on her back and started up the well. "Man, I really need to stop carrying so much." Kagome sighed to herself as she started the get tried as she reached the last limb of the ladder. When her hand slipped. "AH!!" Kagome yelled as she started to fall then a hand shot out to grab her. Kagome sighed looking down at the bottom of the well. "Thanks Grandpa.I." Kagome looked up shocked "Well what have we've been up to Kagome" Remi grinned and somehow Kagome felt like she's been caught in doing something bad.."busted." Kagome sweat dropped.  
  
Kagome sat looking down telling the whole story about how she fell into Bone Eater's well. How she met Inyasha and the others. All the time Remi drank her tea in silence. "That's the whole story" Kagome sighed as she looked up at Remi. Remi poured some more tea into her cup while Kagome started to have a vein pop form on her head. "SAY IT!!!!!!!!" Kagome shook Remi as Remi tried to balance her tea with one hand. "What would you like me to say?" Remi raised an eyebrow. Kagome stood up "That I shouldn't have even went back! That is dumb for even feeling this way!" Kagome yelled and stomped her foot. Remi grinned up at Kagome "Kag-chan I love you your like my baby sister how could I be mad at you?" Remi smiled and poured some tea for Kagome. Kagome sighed and slumped down to the ground. Sometimes she wised she get some sort of lectured from her family. But even Remi her friend since she was a child wouldn't tell her she was doing wrong. Remi. Kagome smiled. Remi was raised to be a Priestess of her family's temple. Remi is 3 years older then Kagome and has always watched out for both her and Sorta , like the big sister. She travels a lot so when she comes to visit she usually brings gifts from her trip. Never forgetting Kagome and the family. Remi looked up at Kagome`s face and smacked her upside the head "Kagome your spacing out on me again" Remi said and drank her tea while Kagome rubbed the side of her head. "YOUR ONE TO TALK! YOU SPACED OUT YOU ALMOST RUN OVER ONCE!" Kagome yelled holding her head " I sensed something I wasn't spacing out " Remi grinned Kagome picked up her tea and started to drink it. Remi has the gift to see sprits and feel when the weather will change. Sometimes she doesn't didn't pay heed to the weather change and would wear her Goth-get up while it was over 90 degrees outside. As she did today. Kagome grinned "You didn't pay heed to the weather again?" Kagome laughed as a sour look crossed Remi`s face. "I was busy." Remi argued Kagome laughed, "I bet!" Remi gave Kagome a look that could have kill someone and only made Kagome sweat drop. Sorta ran into Kagome`s room where Remi and her we're having they're talk. "Remi can I open my gift now?" Sorta sat beside Remi holding her arm and started to give the puppy-dog treatment. Remi laughed "Sure Sure Kid let's go and open the gifts" Remi got up as Sorta and her started out the door. Remi looked back at Kagome who was sitting on the bed "You coming Kag- chan?" Remi asked Kagome who smiled and nodded and joined them downstairs.  
  
  
  
Inyasha rubbed his very sore back, That KAGOME! She'll pay when she gets back. Inyasha sighed he hated the feelings that ran though him when Kagome was around .He never say this to another soul, but he missed her already and she hasn't even been gone less then an hour.  
  
Sessauhmaru was pissed off, he tossed another low demon to the side, and it's dead body making a thump upon the morning dew grass. He sighed as he sated to walk again to where he left Jaken to watch over Rin. He didn't like for her to watch when he took care of a demon. He didn't know why he felt that he needed to look over the small human girl, but he did. "Lord Seeauhmaru!" Jaken ran up to him while Rin played by a nearby pound swinging a piece of reed around. "Let's get going Jaken" Sessauhmaru said in his monotone and kept walking. He stopped long enough to look down at Rin who ran up to him when she saw him "Come Rin" Sessahamaru said as she ran beside him while Jaken followed behind. Sessuhamaru`s was feeling odd of late, perhaps the battles that he has fought with Inyasha and Naruka have taken they're toll? Nay he would not think not, he was much stronger his half-wit demon brother and he didn't waste his breathe on that Naruka! Yet why did he feel out of sort like something was coming? He looked up and saw the thunder clouds roll in..  
  
"Rain" Remi looked up an as the evening sun shined though the window. Dinner was ready but Remi`s senses always kicked in at odd times. Kagome and family got use to it and took heed. They didn't need to watch the weather that night with Remi around. "Man! I wanted to go riding after dinner" Sorta pouted "No way young man, you have homework to do" Kagome`s mom said as she served dinner. Remi winked at Sorta to cheer him up. "I'll help you with your homework then we can put together that boat ne?" Remi smiled over her bowl of rice. Kagome smiled this time around Remi got everyone something that was so wonderful and pretty. For Mother she bought her a new dress that had a craine upon it, which was made of pure silk. Grandpa got some blue pray beads that were bleeds by a great Monk. Srota got a new boat that Remi would help him build while Kagome got a new Chinese dress that matched her fair skin. Kagome loved it so much she had to try it on right away but was stopped when dinner was said to be ready.  
  
Kagome thoughts wonder back though dinner to Inyasha and the others, she hated leaving them when they needed her most, yet what could she do? She had school she didn't know if she passes! Kagome sighed ad Remi talked about her travels. Remi smiled and flicked a piece of rice at Kagome "Actions speak louder then words Kag-chan" Remi smiled and went back to her travels. Kagome at first didn't understand. Then as if it dawned upon her she knew what Remi was saying. Don't dwell on it Kagome Remi was right as always. She was home and safe with her family she would enjoy this time wisely. Kagome laughed as Remi told about being chased by a wild pig that thought she was food.  
  
Inyasha paced the small hut where Kaede lived, while the others watched on with either sweat drops or vein pops showing upon they're faces, finally having enough Shippo stood up! "STP PACING!" Shippo yelled everyone sighed when Inyasha finally stopped. "Yes, Inyasha pacing will get you no where" Kaede sighed as she tended the fire that was in the middle of the room. Miroku and Sango sighed Inyasha always acts this way when Kagome goes back to her own time.Miroku grinned "Inysaha you should really tell Kagome how you feel perhaps she would not leave you so?" Miroku grinned as Insyaha turned slowly eyes glowing bright red." WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU DAMN MONK!"Inysaha yelled and a fight started up once again, unnoticed was Shippo smiling he forgot to tell Inyasha that Kagome would be returning today.. ah well let him suffer. Shippo laughed.  
  
Kagome walked slowly though the house. No to make a sound, She didn't know how long she be gone this time, so she didn't tell her family she be leaving. She sighed she wanted to talk to Remi more but knew Remi would just smile at her and with a few simple words of "Just stay" Kagome would give in a stay. Remi was like her big sister; she loved her yet she had a duty to Inyahsa and the others.  
  
Kagome sighed as she looked down the Bone Eaters well. She wanted to stay! But she had to go back she sighed, as she was about to jump into the well. "Leaving so soon Kag-chan?" Remi smiled from the doorway "REMI! What are you doing here!?" Kagome yelled shocked she didn't make a sound how could Remi have know. Remi walked down the steps to where Kagome stood in front of the well. "You we're acting strange, so I was going to check up on you.. the I saw you leave and knew you we're going back." Remi sighed, "You sensed what I was going to do?" Kagome asked shocked."No, I was in the bathroom when I heard you in the hallway and just followed" Remi grinned while Kagome sweatdropped."Your hopeless Remi" Kagome mumbled while Remi laughed, "Kagome you should have least told your family your leaving" Remi said her face back to it's mono self "NO! I can't it be too hard just to say that" Kagome said holding on to the ell "It's hard already Kagome without a good-bye" Remi sighed Kagome looked up and ran to Remi`s arms and cried. Remi sighed and held on to her friend "I don't want to do this anymore Remi am so scared" Kagome cried "I think your scared of losing someone more then going back" Remi said sagely Kagome looked up Yes she was scared she have to see her new found friends get hurt or worse die."Your strong Kagome you can do it" Remi smiled Kagome wiped the tears away and smiled when a flash of lighting strike nearby and the rain came. Kagome jumped near Remi shocked as it shook the small house around the well. When the unthinkable happened. As if in slow motion Kagome saw Remi tripped over her very huge backpack and try to regain her balance fall right into the well! "REMI!" Kagome leaped but it was to late both were being sent back into time.. 


	2. Why Do these things Happen?

Somewhere Out There  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------ All Characters don't belong to me, just Remi ( Enjoy the read. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Inu-Yasha dragged a very beat up Shippo behind him, after hearing the little fox giggle behind his hands that Kagome would be retuning this very night just set Inu-Yasha off , So the others walked in the middle of the night to greet Kagome plus Inu-Yasha had a source to settled with Kagome!  
  
Remi rubbed the back of her head. This sucked how could she have lost her balance and here they we're stuck at the bottom the well! Remi looked over at Kagome who was knocked out by the force of the fall. Remi sighed she have to go get Kagome`s family to help then out. Remi blinked something wasn't right the well seemed young and the air had not the smell of rain, what's going on?! Remi quickly climbed up the well when she heard voices. Who can that be? Remi thought as she reached the top of the well. When a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist "You little twit your going to get it now!" a voice growled Remi acting quickly threw the hand away from her wrist and jumped on the top of the well and kicked the demon in red in the face "WHO MAY YOU BE KIND SIR?" Remi yelled as she reached her back and pulled out a metal staff that would click into place  
  
Shippo looked on shocked who was that girl! Inu-Yasha on the other hand was wondering when Kagome learned that trick but then after hearing that voice was wondering who this girl was, Inu-Yasha got up quickly and looked to see a girl with short hair that flamed in the back and side, her hair was black but the red, her eyes we're wise and mad at the moment and the odd thing was her outfit, what was this shining cloths she where' Who are you!? Inu-Yasha spat back "Remi smiled and jumped off the well "I believe demon sir I asked first!" Remi smiled at the very mad Inu-Yasha who attacked again at Remi with speed but oddly missed everyone one of his attacks and was able to hit him with ease! Shippo yelled at Inu-Yasha to stop by was unheard "This girl is strong! Who is she?" Shippo asked as she watch Remi and Inu-Yasha fight it out.  
  
The fighting must have got to Kagome who was still at the bottom of the well, she shook her head as she looked around her " Where`s Remi?" Kagome asked as she looked around "Maybe she fell into the well and didn't come to this time!" Kagome thought but was distracted as she heard fighting up head. Quickly springing into action she climbed the well and what met her shocked her! Remi kicking Inu-Yasha `s ass!  
  
Kagome did the only thing she could think of at the moment.. "STOOPPPPPPPP!!".yell  
  
Inyasha paused in mid-hit as Remi jumped back and lend on her staff with a very bored expression upon her face. "Kag-chan am kicking a demon's ass what's up?" Remi said as if talking logical to anyone. "Stop! Remi that's Inu-Yasha the one I was telling you about!" Kagome pulled herself out of the well with Shippo help. Remi looked at Inu-Yasha from head to toe with the same expression on her face. Kagome ran up to them. "It's pretty dumb isn't he Kagome" Remi nodded to Inu-Yasha as his jaw hit the ground and was only stopped by the magical necklace around his neck.  
  
After finally getting Inu-Yasha cooled down the made they're way to Kantea hut to tell of the new visitor . after a shocked entrance Remi was welcome with smiled once Kagome told of who she was. Remi sat drinking tea while Inu-Yasha glared at her. "am sorry you had such a hard time so far Remi" Kanta smiled as Remi smiled back "it`s fine am not use to have demon's starting me right in the face, it was more a reflex then anything else" Remi shrug and keep drinking her tea "SOME Reflex you kicked Inu- Yasha butt you rule!" Shippo cheered and was hit in the head by Inu-yasha sitting next to him. "May I ask do you fight demons in your era Kagome said that there are no demons in your world" Miroku asked "Not by the seen eye, I mostly travel to help rid people of they're demons troubles" Remi nodded "OH so you to are a monk" Miroku grinned and made Kagome look up wide-eyed "You mean you think.Remi is a man!" Kagome studded "Huh?" Miroku looked surprises Shippo laughed as even Inu-ysaha looked surprise "am a women" Remi simply commented shocking everyone "YOU don't smell like one" Inu- yasha bounced beside Remi and looked at her harder. Remi turned and held Inysaha`s nose pinching it hard "I know tricks to not have even a dog demon like yourself track me" Remi smiled and let go of Insyahs`s nose "I see a No Miko" Kanta spoke up Remi smiled "you hide yourself so that the demons you fight don't know who you really are." Kanta nodded "huh? I don't understand?" Kagome asked as Miroku started to make a pass at Remi who smiled at him "being a miko is a very hard job, one must protect themselves wisely I have never know of some dressing as a man, but it doesn't surprise me" Kanta nodded toward Remi who was making Miroku blush with some dirty joke.  
  
Trying to find out why Remi was able to come over to this time, she was asked to stay and see what drew her here."Drew me here! I fell in," Remi thought out loud as Kagome and her walked around the outside village. Kagome smiled "what do you think of this place?" Kagome asked Remi stopped and looked up at the sky ".peaceful." Remi commented simply and started to walk again looking at the trees around her as if she was a child in a toy store for the first time. Kagome smiled and walked along side her bike. Remi turned to the side and smiled right at Inu-ysaha who was following then though the trees. "Would you like to walk with us Inysaha and save your strength" Remi smiled and Inyshas jumped down and looked puzzle as Remi started to walk again. "How did she know I was there?!" Inysaha yelled at Remis back as Kagome laughed, "Old shine trick Inyasha" Kagome smiled "Huh?" Inysahs asked, "Remi is always aware of the things around her, she even knows when the weather is going to change!" Kagome laughed as Inysahas followed suit. Remi smelled the sir and stopped dead in her tracks. "Something's not right" Remi looked around and started to follow a new path though the woods. "What's she doing!?" Inyasha yelled and started to walks faster, Kagome was thinking the same thing but Kagome saw a look on Remis face that she senses something.  
  
Rin ran though the woods with Sesshoumaru and Jaken following suit, Rin looked around and knew it's been awhile since they're been though these parts she wonder why they're were going this way again, maybe to get something! Rin smiled and skipped though the forest when a village came into site. "Stop Rin" a soft voice called from behind. Rin smiled at Sessuhamu who walked beside her. The feeling led him here but why? "Jaken watch Rin I'll be back" Sessuharm said simply and walked away maybe to see if something was going on here. "Yes, My Lord" Jaken said and leered at Rin. "Come on dumb human Jaken said and led them to a lake when Sesshoumaru was out of sight. Rin followed Jaken but was drawn by the sound of other children playing in the village, she wanted to play to! She smiled as Jaken ramble on and sneaked away while she wasn't paying attention and ran off toward the village.  
  
At the same time Remi and the others stood at on the hill looking over the village. "I didn't know there was a village here" Kagome commented as she lends her bike down the hill. Inyshas said nothing as he watched Remi look around. "Something's not right!" Remi yelled in her mind when she felt the air change come heavy. "The air is heavy with blood" Remi stopped Inu- yasha also felt something not right. Kagome felt for a shared for the jewel but nothing, and then out of nowhere a black cloud came out of nowhere. "The demon returns!" a villager yelled at the sight of cloud and ran with others into they're huts. Inysahs and Kagome looked up as Remi ran to the village "Where's she going!?" inysahs yelled over the powerful winds. "Remi on the other hand was looking for dirt more or less earth. She bent quickly "as I thought " Remi `s face grew grim as Inysahs and Kagome ran ready. "What is it Remi" Kagome asked as the sky turned black. "It's a demon who has taken the winds and rain as a cover" Remi stood and took out her staff "so it's really a demon but where?" Inysahs asked the No Miko . Remi shook her head "that's the tough part we must find it!" Remi stood ready and lighting shook the ground. "MOMMY!" a child yelled. Remi looked over in shock as children hulded in a near by tree scared to even move.  
  
Kagome Inysahs help me! "Remi yelled and headed for the children as lighting chased after them "working quickly Inysahs drew out his sword and tried to fight the demon off as Kagome and Remi took the children where the villagers hide in they're huts. Remi turned to see a girl froze holing the tree. Rin cried softly "Lord Sesshmaru help me." she cried softly as the lighting grew closer.  
  
Jaken looked over and over for Rin who he knew if he didn't find he would be dead! Jaken knew he would see death when Sesshoumaru stood in front of him! "Lord Sessuhmaru!" Jaken squeaked, "Where's Rin?" Sessuhmaru asked coldly "she ran off my lord" Jaken said as Sessumahru`s eyes grew dark, when loud voices grew loud and yelling could be heard "Inyshas!?" seesuhamru looked shocked but hurried to see what was going on!  
  
Remi ran as fast as she could to the child and quickly drew her to her chest and made a shield about them as lighting striked the tree. "Damn you demon!" Remi yelled as it in danger a child. Rin looked up and was shocked at these women who held her close as her mother once did. Rin`s tears died as she held close to this women who dress as a man yet had the hidden beauty of a shine maiden. Remi flipped away holding Rin close to her heart. Remi kept her eyes on the dark cloud. As lighting blew the trees into pieces. Sesshoumaru stood looking at Inu-Yasha and the girl who followed him try to kill this cloud demon. When a girl caught his eye running with a child in her arms. A metal staff in her other hand. When she stopped and with all her might yelled. "Inu-yasha! Aim your sword where my staff lands! Remi yelled and with all her might threw the staff at the demon's heart and a screamed made them all deaf!" Remi smiled she was right! The lighting kept coming from one place! She was lucky until lighting shot at her and the child in her arms she shield the blow with her body and was throwing parying she could keep the child safe! Rin cried out for she felt the Girl take the blow! Don't die! Rin yelled as the flew though the air and land hard on the hill that was by the lake. "REMI! Kagome scaremed as she saw her friend thrown. Inysahs aimed where the staff landed and killed the demon with one hit of his powerful sword.  
  
Remi and Rin finally stopped by the lake as the rolled down the hill. Remi held the Child close taking all the hits of the fall. She felt them come to a stop. And sighed. As the sound of the demon dying rang though the air. The girl stand up and looking around. Remi smiled the child was okay. Rin looked around for help. The shook the woman who saved her "you'll be okay don't die!" Rin cried as the woman smiled and closed her eyes.  
  
Sesshmaru watched from the sidelines and ran quickly when he noticed it was Rin that that's human arms! He ran to see his Rin saved and sound but the human was in no shape. Rin cried over the woman's body as Sesshoumaru walked up to them. "Please wake up!" Rin shook the woman. "Rin" sessuharu said quietly. Rin turned and ran to Sessuharu who held her close. "Please save her Lord Sesshoumaru she saved me!" Rin begged Sessuharmru looked put off why should be save this human! Remi heard crying from far away as she struggled to get up. In looked down and smiled and she took the woman's hand happy she was alive! Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder, Inu- yasha was coming and he was in no mood to deal with his brother. "Come Rin she will be fine" sessuhamru grabbed Rinks hand and led her away not before Rin took hold of the woman's bracelet by accntient as took it off her wisit. Rin kept looking where the woman lay as the rode off on Sessuharu`s demon horses. Rin didn't want to leave!  
  
  
  
Remi woke up with s started as cool water hit her face. There sat a worried Kagome and Shippo "Kag-chan" Remi smiled and Kagome hugged her and Shippo cried and hugged her as well. "What happen?' Remi asked as Kagome told her the story of how they found her alone by the lake just beat up but fine. Remi nodded at this info glad the child was safe by no doubt scared and ran off. But something was odd why did she other voice. Remi shook her head as she lay there and slept while Kagome watched over her having her doubts on her own.  
  
Rin was very upset but said nothing as Sesshoumaru made camp. Rin held the bracelet close to and she stared at it. "Rin you must eat" Sesshoumaru said simply as Rin had not touch nothing. "What does this mean?" Rin asked as she held the bracelet up. Sesshoumaru took the bracelet and looked at it was simply gold and sliver with a gold tag hanging from it. Sessuharu have never heard of this name before. "Rin looked on hopeful "Lord Sesshoumaru does not have time to read such things!" Jaken stood up. Rin`s face fell as she sat back down when a hand held out the bracelet. "Remis" Sesshoumaru said simply and Rin smiled and took the bracelet. "Thank you lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin smiled and put the bracelet. The woman who helped her was named Remis I wonder if she sees her again as she started to eat happily to amazed Sessumharu who didn't say a word.  
  
Rin looked down depressed. She lost her staff and her bracelet which Kagome and Sortua had giver her many years ago which brought her luck. Perhaps she lost in her fall. Remi sighed as Kagome and the others once again started they're journey in search for the shards of this jewel which Kagome once had in her body! Which still amazed Remi. Everyone was worried that she isn't well enough to travel but said she was fine which was just a little beat up nothing bad. Remi smiled as Shippo and Insyahs yelled over something and Sango smiled at her side and Kagome yelled at Insyahs to stop picking on the poor fox child, which was second by Miroku. Remi smiled she was glad Kagome was not alone in this time, soon Remi would have to return but for now. Remi looked up."Rain" and started to walk again while everyone stood still. "There's not even a cloud in the sky!" Inu-Yasha yelled and pointed to the blue sky. "Kagome didn't pay heed to Inu-Yasha "how long do we have Remi?" she asked knowing full well Remi`s powers never lied. "Maybe another hour " Remi nodded Shippo and the other stood shell stuck "You mean you can tell the nature changes?" Miroku asked "yeah I have always that nack since I was a child" Remi smiled "Wow! Can you tell when it'll be sunny or even hot?" Shippo asked Remi nodded "sometimes I no not pay heed" and pointed to her dark outfit, which made everyone laugh.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked down the dark forest with Rin at his side and Jaken following, that woman called Remis was very odd, yet..Sesshoumaru stopped dead in his tracks and he smelled his brother in the air! He looked grim when Inu-Yasha also spotted him! "SESSHOUMARU!!!" 


	3. Questions

Somewhere Out There  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------ All Characters don't belong to me, just Remi ( Enjoy the read. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Everyone stood ready as the demon lord stood there as if he was bored. Remi walked up, as everyone looked pissed off. She looked to see a Demon who had something in common with Inu-Yasha but what? She was torn from her thoughts when a yelled caught her "Remis!" Rin yelled and ran into Remi `s arms. Remi was shocked to see this girl here! Kagome and the others were just as shock. "How do you know that brat that follows Sesshoumaru around?" Inu-Yasha asked pointing to Rin who was holding Remi. Remi looked pissed off and with one foot hit Inu-Yasha right in the nose still holding Rin close. "She's the child I saved the other day dog-boy" Remi said hating for any child to be called a brat. Kagome smiled as Inu-Yasha held his bleeding nose. "Am so happy your okay! My names Rin!" Rin hugged Remi as if she was family, which made Remi blush to no end. She was no use to such affection and Kagome knew this and grinned. "It's been awhile since you've been called your true name Remi" Kagome smiled at the stiff Remi who held Rin close. Remi gave her "the look" as turned back to this child Rin who smiled at her with her whole heart in her eyes. "Rin come here," Sesshoumaru said softly as Rin jumped down from Remis arms and ran back to Sesshoumaru and smiled up at him "Can she come with us?" She can be my Mommy!" Rin said it with so much love Remi turned a deeper shade of red. Kagome only smiled as the others watch on shocked.  
  
"Did you send the demon Sesshoumaru?" Inu-Yasha asked his sword draw. Sesshoumaru looked up at Remi then his brother "No." and went back to Remi who looked at him and Inu-Yasha "so this is your brother dog-boy"? Remi pulled at one of Inu-Yasha ears causing his to draw back his sword. "Plus I do think she sensed the other evil pressures at the village but it was not your brother who stands here" Remi nodded to Sesshoumaru "huh!" Kagome looked between both of them Remi looked at Inu-Yasha "you did not tell them?" Remi asked Inu-Yasha put down his sword. "Tell us what?" Kagome asked "I felt something at the village a demon one who carried much evil with him. Perhaps this Naraku who you seek?" Remi said crossing her arms. "I tracked it but nothing" Inu-Yasha commented finally. Remi smacked him upside the head so hard he hit the ground. "Then do not point your sword until you know the facts dog-boy" Remi looked down at him. "Stop calling me that!" Inu-Yasha puffed at Remis face she grabbed him by the nose roughly and swinged him into a tree. "Do not yell at me either dog-boy" Remi said over her shoulder. Everyone laughed and was shocked at Remi. Rin sneaked back to Remis side. And smiled up. Remi smiled down and ruffed Rin`s short hair. Rin knew by her actions she cared but wasn't use to some things like hugs. Just like Lord Sesshoumaru! "May I ask what we're you doing there?" Remi asked Sesshoumaru Jaken jumped swing his staff "Do no question my master human!" Jaken singed the staff at Remi, which she easily caught "I did not ask you toad, but your master"; Remi looked down and glared as she squeezed the staff causing it to crack. Jaken was throwing back with his staff as Rin grinned from ear to ear. Remis didn't like Jaken either! "Again Sesshoumaru-san" Remi asked using a more formal name for respect "why were you there?" Sesshoumaru looked at Remi "I was just passing though." Sesshoumaru said "lair!" Inu- Yasha yelled, " Remi turned "I see" and looked to the sky. Kagome sighed "it's going to rain soon ne?" Remi nodded "yes, weather is quicker then our time" Remi smiled down at Rin. Inu-Yasha smelled the air was shocked he smell.Rain.. "We better make camp then!" Shippo jumped off as Sango and Miukro followed suit.slower.  
  
Remi bowed to Sesshoumaru and she started to walk then remember Rin was with him! "You must go with Sesshoumaru " Remi smiled as she ruffed Rin`s hair. Rin looked sad but the nodded holding up Remi`s bracelet "I found this. Do you want it back."? Rin asked looking down. Remi smiled "keep it! It's for luck." Remi laughed as Rin hugged her. "Thank you! I'll keep it safe!" Rin swore as Remi smiled down at her."umm but what does Remis mean?" Rin asked as Kagome pushed Inu-Yasha away to where everyone was making camp. "Remis is my name it means Remigius, he who rows" Remi smiled at Rin`s puzzled face." My father loved the sea. He would sail from dawn to dust, so when it came to name me he liked it.. so it means one who sail the sea." Remi smiled and Rin nodded understanding. "That's a pretty name." Rin smiled "I think so to" Remi smiled as Sesshoumaru kept note of this in his mind.  
  
Morning came to early for Remi as she lay there in the cover of the trees with Kagome not to far away from her with Sango, Shippo and Miukro sleeping as well. Remi eyes narrowed and look up in the tree to see Inu- Yasha sleeping as well. Remi sat up and yawned beety-eyed, she was no morning person she need some coffee, She thought if they may make her some in this time but was stopped in mid-thought as the sight of a sleeping Rin curled up at her side. Remi blinked a few times. Looked around then back at Rin who hugged her hip and sighed in her sleep. Them it dawned on Remi.  
  
"Where is that Human girl!" Jaken mumbled to himself as he walked behind his Lord. She must have left right after they all feel to sleep. But where did she go? Sesshoumaru knew where Rin went to walking calmly to the river where he last saw Inu-Yasha and that girl Remis who Rin has grown fond of in a short time.  
  
Sesshoumaru finally caught sight of Rin he stopped in his tracks and Jaken walked beside him. "That girl!" Jaken grumbled as he watched Rin run to the water laughing at the passing fish with a very sleepy Remi sitting on a nearby rock yawning. Remi wonder how kids could be so hyper in the morning and wonder if she was the same when she was that small. Rin laughed as she splashed some water with her feet. Remi grinned sleepy when a sound like a stomach rumbling caught Remi`s half asleep attention. "Remis am hungry" Rin said and looked around for food as she has done with Lord Sessuhmaru. Remi yawned and nodded looking for a secret pocket in her knee high boots. Bring out a star and tossing with a flick of her wrist and hitting a fish. Rin looked on in awe as Remis walked to the bank of the river and picked up the fish she killed so easy. Remi quickly gather the nearby brushed and picked though Kagome`s backpack to find some matches, Coming back started a small fire and put the fish on a stick and cooked it for the smiling Rin at her side. Remi handed Rin the fish as Rin smiled as she started to eat it. Remi sighed she needed some coffee badly. Rin looked up and smiled but then looked like a kid in trouble. Remi looked up as Sesshoumaru looked down at Remi and Rin. Jaken leered at Remi "YOU!" he pointed his staff at Remi who yawned. Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin who smiled up at him. "Did she take you Rin? "Sesshoumaru asked softly knowing the truth. Jaken swinged his staff "you took the human girl for yourself witch" Jaken yelled as Remi looked off wishing for some coffee still. Rin who was wide awake stood in front of Remi. "Rin came back to give Remis something cause Remis gave Rin her bracelet but I was tried also I fell asleep" Rin looked down then up at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru looked down at Remi who smiled at Rin. Jaken puffed up! "Your ungrateful!" Jaken waved his staff when Remi just kicked him in the river. Remi yawned and stood up. Ruffling Rin`s hair." You take care Rin" Remis smiled as she walked back to camp as Rin stood there smiling and running to Sesshoumaru `s side. Sesshoumaru knew where Rin went off to last night. He followed her but was stopped when Rin curled up to Remi`s said and feel asleep. "Am sorry Sesshoumaru -san I won't do it again" Rin looked down sad. Sesshoumaru nodded "come Rin" he said as Jaken dragged himself out of the lake. "Wait for me master!" He called as he ran after his lord. 


End file.
